


Traveling

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [46]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and the girls are stuck at the airport over the holidays trying to get to Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling

December 2033 

Blaine is sitting in the international terminal at O’Hare Airport cursing the snowstorm that blew through the Midwest yesterday. Cursing the city of Chicago for designing the most barren international terminal ever. Cursing his husband for not booking their tickets far enough in advance to get them a through flight to Seoul…

He’s usually a patient man, but there’s only so much patience one can have when their connecting flight was cancelled the day before and they’ve been at the airport all day trying to ride standby with four people. He’s reached the end of his rope. 

The airport is packed with displaced travelers which means it’s impossible to find an open outlet to charge any of their devices. It would be fine. He’d survive if it weren’t for the fact that he has a 13-year-old daughter who keeps insisting that he’s ruining her life by not being able to magically bring her iPad back to life. He’d be just fine if he didn’t have the world’s most hyperactive 8-year-old constantly running up and down the terminal, running into people and causing him to get glare at by all of the other passengers. 

Then there’s Li. Poor Li, who’s passed out with her head on his lap from the cold medicine he’d given her. She’s been such a trooper, barely complaining despite the nasty cold she’s dealing with. 

As much as Blaine doesn’t want to spent Christmas without Kurt, he is so incredibly tempted to just rent a car and drive back to New York. Traveling over Christmas is probably the worst idea they’ve ever had.

THE NEWS MAN SAID THE SNOW STOPPED! Maddy signs, pointing at the TV. Blaine can’t see what’s being said because the asshole one row up kept turning the captions off and that was a battle he stopped fighting two hours ago. 

GO ASK THE LADY IF THEY HAVE STARTED FLIGHTS UP OR NOT, AND REMIND HER IF OUR NAMES GET CALLED FOR STANDBY THAT WE CAN’T HEAR. THEY NEED TO COME AND GET US, he instructs. 

Maddy runs off to the check-in counter, where Blaine watches her carefully. He hates making her do stuff like this for him, but after being in the airport overnight, he has zero energy to try and communicate with non-signers. 

Li shifts in his lap and sits up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

ARE WE GETTING ON THE PLANE SOON? Li asks. 

DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE ARE GETTING ON THE PLANE SOON, STUPID? Mei signs. 

Blaine sends her a warning look. 

WHAT? Mei rolls her eyes. 

THIS IS THE LAST TIME I’M GOING TO WARN YOU, he signs. BE NICE TO YOUR SISTERS OR YOU WON’T HAVE YOUR PHONE OR IPAD ALL VACATION.

YOU CAN’T DO THAT, Mei signs defiantly. I’D HAVE NO WAY TO CONTACT TYLER. 

WELL THEN I’D BE NICE IF I WERE YOU, SO I DON’T HAVE TO GIVE YOU A CONSEQUENCE, he signs back, feeling his patience waning thin. 

Mei huffs and rolls her eyes, but doesn’t say anything more, to which he’s grateful. 

I WANNA SEE PAPA, Li signs, moving to grab his phone out of his pocket, but he reminds her that the battery is dead. They are literally stranded in an airport without any way of contacting their friends or family. 

Li sticks out her bottom lip and sinks down in her seat, but doesn’t say anything more. 

Maddy makes her way back over to them, at this point and informs them, THE LADY SAID THEY ARE STARTING FLIGHTS UP AGAIN. SHE SAID THAT THE SEOUL FIGHT HAS 2 SEATS AVAILABLE IF WE WANT THEM. 

WE NEED 4 SEATS, Blaine tells her. 

SHE SAID IF WE SPLIT UP OUR PARTY, IT WOULD BE EASIER TO GET ON STANDBY. 

DID YOU TELL HER THAT IT’S JUST ME AND YOUR SISTERS? WE CAN’T FLY SEPARATE.

Maddy simply shrugs her shoulders and sits down on the ground, pulling out one of her coloring books. 

I’LL FLY ALONE, Mei volunteers, which only causes Blaine to scoff. 

I’M NOT LETTING YOU FLY INTERNATIONALLY BY YOURSELF, he explains. 

No. He’s going to have to talk to the woman himself and figure out a better solution. Wonderful. Just what he wanted to do. 

WATCH YOUR SISTERS, he tells Mei, to which she rolls her eyes in annoyance but agrees when he gives her a warning look. He then moves to get in line at customer service. 

45 minutes and one of the most annoying conversations Blaine’s ever had later, they are all finally booked onto a flight that is set to leave in 4 hours. 

FINALLY, Mei signs when he comes back over to his girls. I’M STARVING. 

LET’S GO TRY AND FIND A PLACE TO EAT, he says. 

It turns out, the only places to eat that aren’t cheap food carts or convenience store snacks are on the other side of security, which is just a whole other nightmare in itself. Blaine takes note that if they ever travel again, he’s sure as hell never flying out of O’Hare’s international terminal again. It takes them an hour of standing in line to finally get their food, and another 2 hours to get back through security. By the time they finally make it back to their gate, the girls are even crankier than before and even Li has started complaining. 

MADDY, WHY DON’T YOU GO FIND OUT WHEN THEY ARE GOING TO START BOARDING, Blaine tells her to break up what is surely about to become a fight between Mei and Maddy over the only remaining chair at the gate. 

Maddy sticks her tongue out at Mei angrily, but when she heads off to the desk, she’s skipping, letting Blaine know there are no hard feelings. 

He’s not sure how he’s going to survive this trip, but he knows the second they land in Seoul, these kids will become Kurt’s and he’s checking himself into a spa. He’s honestly not even sure how he’s survived this long without breaking down. 

MY HEAD HURTS, Li tells him, leaning all of her weight on him. 

I KNOW. YOU JUST TOOK SOME MEDICINE THOUGH, IT SHOULD START WORKING SOON, he tells her, praying that it’s true. It’s going to be awful trying to fly with a cold, he knows. His only hope is that her medicine kicks in and she can sleep through a lot of the flight. 

This wish, he soon finds out, is foolish. Though they do eventually get onto their flight, and Kurt, despite Blaine’s protests, had been right, flying business class is definitely the way to go because it allows them each to have a seat that folds out into a bed… It does nothing for Li, who’s ears refuse to pop and are throbbing in pain. For a majority of the 14-hour flight, she is curled up on his chest sobbing. 

By the time they land in Seoul, it’s 4am New York time and he’s dead on his feet. Li is in his arms, finally passed out from exhaustion. Mei and Maddy, having slept for a great deal of the flight, are reenergized, which only causes to make Blaine more tired. What’s worse, is that Kurt isn’t there to meet them, as the delay in their flight and dead cell phones meant that Kurt doesn’t even know that they’d eventually gotten onto a flight. 

Thus, rather than having a car waiting for them, Blaine is stuck standing in line for a taxi while Maddy runs circles around him and Mei is off to the side trying to charge their phones, having found an available outlet. 

Overall, it’s been probably one of the worst 72-hours that Blaine’s ever had. 

And then, suddenly, it’s not. They arrive at the hotel that they are staying at, and Kurt’s booked them the presidential suite. There’s snacks waiting for them upstairs along with a letter from Kurt, telling them that he loves them and can’t wait to see them. 

Suddenly, Blaine’s waking up from a well earned sleep in his husband’s arms for the first time since the girls started school at the end of August. It’s amazing and worth every single hour it took them to get here. 

It’s Christmas morning and his family is finally all under one roof again. Who could ask for anything more.


End file.
